


Silver Screen

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: sj_everyday, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the declassification of the Stargate Program, there were a dozen movies made about the ‘epic star-crossed lovers of SG-1’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Screen

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "sj_everyday" prompt #6 "an affair to remember"
> 
> (Part of my future!verse. For a chronological list, check out the [LJ master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/212977.html))

After the declassification of the Stargate Program, there were a dozen movies made about the ‘epic star-crossed lovers of SG-1’. 

Jack hated every one of them— mostly because they condensed a decade of blood and death and struggle into music-backed montages where the actors all came out heroicly unscathed— but Sam tried to see past the bad dialogue and worse special effects to the message of the story.

The point wasn’t the historical accuracy of those films, but the fact that so many people thought their story was one worth remembering.

Sam didn’t mind admitting, two children and many years later, that she’d had her doubts that they could really make the switch from friends and co-workers to a real relationship, but each new movie, from the highest-budget Hollywood flick to the made-for-TV specials, seemed to take it for granted that their love had been made to last.

There was something comforting about that.

“Why would I want to go see _another_ one?” Jack grumbled, when the newest trailers came on in the middle of his hockey game. “The last guy they had playing me was just ridiculous.”

“And not in the good way,” Sam agreed. They were both too old for her to comfortably curl up in his lap the way she used to, but she snuggled close, tucking her head under his chin. “I just…”

He pulled back far enough to look at her, then quirked a smug smile. “Yeah, I get it, Carter.”

She snorted, but kissed him. “Oh, you got it.”

THE END


End file.
